


Compliments and Insults

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael seems to always say these hurtful things to Gavin but then sometimes does these 180’s and compliments the shit out of Gavin and giving the poor boy hope only to crush it in the end and Dan comes in like ‘you deserve way better than this Gav.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compliments and Insults

“Gavin you fucking idiot”

“Gavin really?”

“Gavin you’re so stupid”

“Jesus fucking Christ Gavin”

“GAVIN YOU STUPID FUCKING IDIOT”

This was a typical day for Gavin in the office; Michael yelling at him for every little thing, only to be met with Gavin laughing. Gavin tried to play it cool but sometimes Michael would take it too far, leaving the brit hurt when the words stung. But he put on a brave face and shook it off, it was only Michael and Gavin knew that he didn’t mean it.

“You’re my boi Gavin”

“Hey, team nice dynamite right Gavin?”

“Hey Gavin, Good luck, I hope you win for once.”

“Gavin I’ll protect you  just run.”

“Gavin, oh my god, that was brilliant!”

“Fucking Gavin, I knew you’d fuck that up eventually”

Sometimes this would happen where Michael would compliment the hell out of Gavin, giving him praise, telling him that they should work together more often, only to have Gavin’s hopes get crushed when Michael started to dish out the insults again. This was the cycle, and it was driving Gavin mad. Did Michael really like him? Was he just toying with him? Goddamnit Gavin needed a drink.

Then there was Dan. He was usually quiet, sometimes he’ll say something funny under his breath. He was a lovable rottweiler, tough on the outside, but throw him a bone and he’ll follow you around like a lost kitten. Dan was also always there for Gavin when he would unload his frustrations on him.

“And this happens daily?” Dan asked on night while they were playing Halo 4 on his xbox, they just finished a day of shooting the slow mo guys and they were nursing bruises and sores everywhere. It felt nice to relax. Gavin huffed.

“Usually, look I just don’t know what to do. Does Michael like me? Even just as a friend, sure we have matching necklaces but does that good really outweigh the bad?” Gavin was slurring, usually it took a few beers before he could open up. European mentality that booze could solve all the emotional problems a person has. Dan nodded understandably. He was a little tipsy, but due to his grand stature it took about three times the amount of beers to get him drunk, compared to Gavin who just has to look at alcohol to get tipsy.

“Do you like him? Like have a crush on him?’

“I don’t know Dan,” he said as his character on the screen died again. Gavin yelled  _Bollocks_  before smashing his controller onto the bed. “He makes me feel so worthless sometimes, and then he’ll do a 180 and act all buddy buddy. Ugh. I just don’t know what to do.”

“Okay, seriously?” Dan turned to look Gavin in the eyes, “You deserve way better than Michael”

“Oh fuck off,” Gavin muttered breathlessly as he reached for another beer.

“No Gavin,” Dan swiped the beer out of Gavin’s hands, “I’m serious. If what Michael says really bothers you this much that you’re getting this drunk to try and make yourself feel better, it’s not alright. Heaven forbid you guys start dating, and Michael still makes you feel like shit. That’s like mental abuse or something,” Dan took a quick sip of the beer he took from Gavin, “All I’m saying is that you deserve someone who makes you feel tippity top 24/7. What Gavin?” Gavin started to laugh.

“Did you just say tippity top?”

“What if I did?”

“No it’s just you looked so silly saying it.”

“Your face is silly.”

“Pulling a Michael now aren’t we?” Dan frowned and jabbed Gavin in the ribs, sending the smaller brit into a fit of laughter.

“If Michael ever makes you feel like this again,” he growled, “I’ll shove this beer bottle down his throat and watch as the color drains out of his stupid American face.” Dan pulled his arm around Gavin’s shoulders and passed the controller back to him.

“Round 2?”

“I’m going to kick your arse this time Daniel!”

 


End file.
